Usuario:Eva Peso Adán
AVISO, DANGER, AVISO (?) Buenop, en Julio (cerca del 22) iré a Galicia, allí estaré hasta Septiembre. El caso es que no podré usar siempre el ordenador... Soy capaz de ayudar mientras esté allí, creo. Buenop, de todos modos no creo que nadie quiera nada... pero en fin, se hacer gifs y quitar fondos... Mientras esté aquí. Además voy a hacer mi comunión allá, el 1 de Sempiembre. ¡A lo mejor me dan mi propio ordenador! Eso es todo. ^^ Vocaloids y Utauloids que me gustan :3 Están en orden PD: Si sabes dónde está el icon de SF-A2 Miki súbelo y avísame que quiero ponerlo. Vocaloids Favorita: 200px SF-A2 Miki: Me gustan sus canciones, son muy "energéticas" para mí. Archivo:Gakupo icon.gif Gakupo Kamui: Me matan de la risa algunas de sus canciones. Archivo:Luka icon.gif Luka Megurine: Canta muy bien. Archivo:Haku Yowane Icon.gif Haku Yowane: Sí, me gusta como canta Archivo:D8.png ¿Algún problema? Archivo:OE3.png (??????????) Archivo:Miku icon.gif Miku Hatsune: Me gustan sus canciones. 100px Utauloids Favorita: Archivo:Teto icon.gif Teto Kasane: Su voz es muy bonita. Hasta ahora es la única que me gusta Archivo:OE3.png ¿Quieres aprender un poco sobre mí? Mi nombre es Eva, pero aquí soy Zoru o Mega.... Y me aburro habitualmente. Suelo hacer un dúo con ESTAAAAA Archivo:Lah.gif Siempre me joden, JODERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR,(bueeeeeeeeeeno tampoco "siempre" pero tengo un compañero al lado que lo hace) pero siempre aguanto como un Zorua ante Zoroark (????????????) Odio las arañas, por algo... Me gusta hacer que dos personajes se enmoren entre sí (aunque no me gustaría que me pasase a mí) Tengo tendencia a... *habla con la boca llena de patatillas* ...comer patatillas, y me creo un pokémon (TRANSFORMACIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOON) (??????????) Mi madre es buena conmigo, pero a veces le tengo miedo... y la molesto (?????????????????????????) y mi padreeeeeeeeeeeeeee.... ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... ¿os sirve de algo que le molesta casi todo?... Nah, es un buen padree, pero ultimamente está negativo... Me gusta ayudar a las personas (y puede que molestar a Meka diciendole cosas estúpidas) (????????????????????????????????????????) y a veces ¡Destruyo la cama de mis padres! ¡Y SUELO GRITAR PORQUE QUIERO QUE LO OIGA TODO EL MUNDOOOOOOOOOOOO! Archivo:Lah.gif Bien, en los ascensores, nada más salir, pulso TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS BOTOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEES (jajajajajajaja fastidiate el que no vino antes) (????????????) y hago peleas de cojines conmigo misma... Esos son unas de mis cosas para divertirme, las otras son... ¡El ordenador y la DS! A continuación, las DS que tragicamente están (o estuvieron) en mi poder (???????): DS rosa: Me dí una enorme caída y la pobre también sufrió. DS roja: Me sigue funcionando, la 1º caida sobrevivio, pero mi juego no... y la 2º se empezaba a trabar y a apagar, asi que bye bye (?) DSiXL: Esta sigue viva... ¡Sin un rasguño, vamos! Okey, esos son los sufridos... Aquí termina, se millonario y blablabla (??????) Placas de PokéNovelas Y mis bellas placas de mis PokéNovelas Wikiamig@s Archivo:Jirachi NB.gifArchivo:Victini NB variocolor.gifHikaArchivo:Victini NB variocolor.gifArchivo:Jirachi NB.gifMe pidió amistad y acepté. Dice que es la reina de la comedia, y eso me gusta. Hermana. Archivo:Absol NB.gifO°•Mιkα ςнαи•°OArchivo:Absol NB.gif Le pedí amistad y aceptó. Me gustaría que me enseñara a hacer tonterías como las suyas. Y yo digo... ¡Alabada sea Meka! Ah, y una cosa... ¡No soy su presa oficial de trolleo! Archivo:D8.png Es justo al revés Archivo:Troll Face.jpg (????) Hermana a la que trolleo (?????????) Archivo:Chikorita NB.gifLiliArchivo:Chikorita NB.gif Le pedí amistad y aceptó. Me parece amable y al parecer le gusta digimon. Archivo:Mew NB.gifNinphaArchivo:Mew NB.gif Le pedí amistad y aceptó. Ella me pidió amistad en wikidex. ¡Es mi mejor amiga y hermana! Ojalá la conociese en la vida real :3 Hermana. Archivo:Zorua NB.gifAkatArchivo:Zorua NB.gif Le pedí amistad y aceptó. A ambas nos gusta Zorua y me parece una buena amiga. Pos eso, miau. (?) Hija XD Archivo:Raichu NB-1-.gifDibArchivo:Raichu NB-1-.gif Me pidió amistad (dos veces Archivo:E.e.png) y acepté. Le da flojera poner su firma o3o. Archivo:Liepard NB.gifLuchiCokiArchivo:Liepard NB.gif Le pedí amistad y aceptó. Es loca, como yo. o3o Y loca y loca yloca (???????) Hermana. Archivo:Snover NB.gif ¡Helado!Archivo:Snover NB.gif Le pedí amistad y aceptó. No se me ocurre nada. Hermana de mi hermana (?) Archivo:Empoleon NB.gifArchivo:Gallade NB.gifNeonArchivo:Gallade NB.gifArchivo:Empoleon NB.gif Le pedí amistad. Ankj,hxkzjhfixk (?????????) Firmas firmosas para firmear de Zoru la perdedora de bolis (?????) *Eva Peso Adán Mi asquerosa firma inicial *Archivo:Zorua NB.gif♪Zoru♪Archivo:Zorua NB.gifArchivo:XD.gif♫¿Quieres algo?♫Archivo:XD.gif Cuando al fin sabía firmar *Archivo:Fenix icon.png El ave fenix (?) ¡Dame cenizas! Archivo:Fenix icon.png Una firma temporal que hice por falta de imaginación (??????????) * Archivo:Zorua NB.gifZoru♥Archivo:Zorua NB.gifArchivo:Meloetta NB.gif♪¡A cantar!♫Archivo:Meloetta NB.gif Firma re-mejorada ewe *(act) Archivo:Zorua NB.gif♫Zoru♪ ♦the best friend of♦''♥Fuchi♥Archivo:Charmander NB.gif '¡Firma compartida con Fuchi! La mejor de todas <3' ¡Si firmas, vas a ver una verdadera Aurora Boreal!(?) *ewwwwwe tengo fama de ser siempre la primera en firmar, excelente User xP- O°•Mιkα ςнαи•°O Oye thu (?)Archivo:Zani2.gif 09:59 3 mar 2012 (UTC) *Cambio de firma ewwwe ♥Mekα cнαи ¿Algo que quieras decirme?♥80px 10:12 4 mar 2012 (UTC) PD: Conestate thu al chat Archivo:D8.png *Dime que no (?) Onna mon tane! yo la reina de la comedia , Apply o Hika! cualquier duda Onna ouo Kotone!Archivo:Amyrose.gifNyu!?Archivo:Angewomon.gif PD : Onna mon tane significa : Chica! Monstruo ahi! aunque Tane significa Ahi en mi idioma comedia lol *Konichiwa!me puse a firmar por que me gusta firmar y por que me caes bien :),me gustaria que fueras mi Tomodachi(Amiga),gracias por firmarme en mi perfil! :D El hada de OdaibaArchivo:CreamCheese.gif Rabbi rabbi?Archivo:Lilimon chan.gif *Nose porque te firmo. Quizas porque yo tengo tu mismo nivel de idiotez (?) Archivo:Liepard_NB.png♥Meiko-chan ¿Dudas?Archivo:Liepard_NB.png 19:46 5 mar 2012 (UTC) *Holaaaa grcias por decirme lo de la firma. Aquí te la dejo :) Lara:) Holaaaa!!!!Mew de Lara *Nueva firma ewe pero una cosa... antes firmé... Y NO ME ENSEÑASTE LA AURORA BOREALArchivo:D8.png(?)♫Lucii the cat♫ ♫and Denys the hedgeogh♫ 23:44 24 mar 2012 (UTC) *Has espasio en las firmas Archivo:E.e.png - Archivo:Boogie.gif ☆~ Meka ¡Dime, alma sin respuestas! ~☆ Archivo:Boogie.gif PD: No hay una ''c aquí Archivo:E.e.png 2ª PD: Aurora :D (?) *MI AURORA BOREAL, QUE BONITA!!!☆Meiko☆Fever☆Night!☆Archivo:Meiko_icon.gifTime♪to♪sing!♪ 13:13 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *Sumimasen!!Gomenasai!!Sumimasen!!Gomenasai!!Sumimasen!! ~~PokeDib98~~ (no es que me de esta vez flojera poner la firma, no se quiere poner n.nU) *¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GRITO PORQUE QUIERO JODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-TE LOL ASI QUE AGUANTATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (????????????) Archivo:Dewott NB.gif × Mεkα Dεωσπ What? ¬¬ × Archivo:Dewott NB.gif 09:31 28 abr 2012 (UTC) o3o *wiii... no te habia firmado(?) toma un boli de regalo XD--Archivo:Charmander NB.gif ♥ ηιηphα Ve a mi discu ♥ Archivo:Charmander NB.gif 17:10 1 may 2012 (UTC) *berenjena es con g o j?Archivo:Charmander NB.gif♥Fuchi♥ ♦the best friend of♦''♫Zoru♪Archivo:Zorua NB.gif 15:58 3 may 2012 (UTC) *Firma nueva Zoru Archivo:Meowla.gif♡ℓυυ ¢нαη♡ ~ ♡¢яαzy♡ 16:23 10 jun 2012 (UTC) *Holaaaaaa!!!!!!!!XDD como estas bien??yo tambien ,nueva firma,te firmare ,me encantan las auroras boreales,y es la mas bella q he visto en mi vida! =DChuuuiii!!◕ ‿‿ ◕Archivo:KULA DIAMON GIF.gif ✿Te apetece algo??✿Archivo:Suikaibuki.gif * Hola hija ._. ★Mεκα★ ☆Mι Dιѕ¢u☆ 12:15 30 jun 2012 (UTC) * Te firmo porque no hay naaah qe hacer. Hasta mañana(?) Archivo:Meiko icon.gif♪Meiko♪'' and the vocaloid ♫Neru♫Archivo:Akita Neru icon.gif 18:24 3 jul 2012 (UTC) * Hey hey you you I don't like you're girlfriend (? ✩мєιкσ ~ тαℓк тσ мє✩ 20:36 5 jul 2012 (UTC) * Ni auroras ni rollos!! Yo quiero una sepia(???) Archivo:Buneary_mini.gifƒυ¢нι Archivo:Buneary_mini.gif Archivo:Charmander_mini.gif тнє ƒυηηу вυηηу нαρρу ℓιzαя∂Archivo:Charmander_mini.gif Archivo:Zorua_mini.gif & ¢яαzу яσвσт!! Archivo:Zorua_mini.gif08:03 13 sep 2012 (UTC) *Te viglareeee Archivo:Trebol8.gifFuchi~~ Irish Samrock Archivo:Trebol8.gif Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifrobotic BFF <3Archivo:Zorua_NB.gif 15:27 7 oct 2012 (UTC) Esta es... la majestuosa Aurora boreal (???)300px Cosas que odio hasta el punto de destruirlo Archivo:D8.pngArchivo:Pistola.png La región Sinnoh (¿Si nnoh qué?) Archivo:Facepalm.gif Garbodors y muks (solo su olor) Archivo:Nuu.gif Que me digan que soy inteligente. Archivo:Nuu.gif Que me digan guapa. Archivo:Facepalm.gif Que me digan que 1+1=2 (¡Si es 1+1=3!) Archivo:Facepalm.gif Ver dibujos animados como chuck, dora la exploradora...Archivo:Facepalm.gif A las personas que odian a zorua, snivy o vulpix... Archivo:Nuu.gif Jonas, Justin Bieber, Michel Teló, blablabla Archivo:Facepalm.gif Que esta parte del usuario ya se acabe Archivo:Nuu.gif Cosas que me gustan como los perritosArchivo:Meowla.gif Teselia Archivo:Lah.gif Zoruas, snivys y vulpixs Archivo:Lah.gif Que me digan que soy tonta Archivo:Ihappyloveitplz.png Que me digan que 1+1=2 (Nadie me superará en tontería) Archivo:Lah.gif Pokémon Archivo:Meowla.gif A las personas alocadas como yo Archivo:Ihappyloveitplz.png ¡Fuchiiiiiiiii! ¡You're my best friend! Y todos mis wikiamigos Archivo:Lah.gifArchivo:Ihappyloveitplz.png Que esta parte del usuario me gusta Archivo:Lah.gif Subpáginas de Zoru. ¿Y tú, a que esperas para verlos? ¿A que yo cierre esto o qué? /Imágenes hechas por mí/ ¡Cosas que no sabes! (Ni sabrás (?????????)) Chistes que me sé aunque no den graci /Personajes que soy/ V-Í-D-E-O-S ¡Vamos a hacer chorradas! (?) Mi fichita :3 Mis gifs